Hermione granger and Pansy Parkinson
by clairedelune13
Summary: It all starts with Hermione and pansy. But then one starts to fall for someone else and the other is going to try as hard as possible to make her hurt, just as much as she did. READ AND REVIEW let me know what you guys are thinking... Femslash as well as normal!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was woken by the sound of something tapping on the window next to her bed. Unwilling to leave it's enveloping warmth, she rolled out of bed, opened the hangings and saw that it was a tawny owl making the noise. It was sat outside on the window sill and as comprehension dawned on her, Hermione felt butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. She hastily opened the window and removed the letter from the owls outstretched leg. Slamming the window shut again she sat back on her bed and propped open the seal on the envelope. It was only a small letter but it caused her to tremble with excitement:

Tonight, same time, same place.

Hermione knew what it meant and she could hardly wait. She would be meeting Pansy in the room of requirement, just as she had two nights ago. She smiled to herself as she thought back to what they had done that night. Seeing it was not yet time to go down to breakfast, Hermione swiftly closed the hangings back around her bed and reached down to pleasure herself.

Pansy knew that Hermione would have received the letter she sent her, and she could hardly contain herself. She daydreamed about what they had done two nights ago. She envisioned Hermione's naked body and felt herself getting turned on.

It had pall started in potions. Slughorn had set them a task in Paris and put the two of them together. Pansy remembered about how she had hated that granger girl, how she had thought of her as a meddling mudblood. She frowned at that thought now. They had gotten closer when Slughorn had said that each pair would have to do some work together in between lessons. One day when they were just walking out of the library, Pansy had finally gotten the courage to take hermione's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. There she had closed the door kissed the confused Hermione before she could protest. There had been chemistry so strong in that moment that neither could deny it and that same lust had been carrying on since.

Two nights ago they had decided to meet at the room of requirement and at first had just lay in each others arms on the bed the room had provided. Then Hermione had moved her hand lower and put them into Pansy's thong. She had pleasured her and pansy had done the same in return. pansy had then gotten up the courage to roll on top of Hermione and slip off her underwear. She had moved her head down and licked gently, her tongue gliding over the knot of the clitorous. It had gone briefly inside the hole but Hermione had then forcefully rolled onto the top instead, determined to give Pansy the same pleasure. Pansy didn't think she had ever felt better in her life and moaned as Hermione licked.

Pansy was snapped back from her daydreaming as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. God, she was excited. and nervous. She knew what they would do tonight. She knew how much better it would get when they went for the whole thing, when the sex got full on. She rushed back to her dorm to get ready for the event

hermione decided to skip dinner that night, telling Harry and Ron that she needed to go to the library and catch up on some homework. They had believed Her of course. Hermione had rushed up to her dormitory instead and flopped onto her bed, thinking of the sexiest thing that she could wear under her school clothes. She picked up a thong from the trunk at the end of her bed. That was sorted- she would wear that - but first she used a spell to tidy up the loose threads. Then she can't to think about the bra she would wear. Finally she decided on one that was slightly too small for her and barely covered her nipples. She closed the hangings and got changed into this underneath her school uniform. She decided to get the early and prepare so at half seven, half an hour before the time they had decided to meet, Hermione made her way to the room of requirement. She went in and closed the door behind her. The usual bed was there dressed in velvet crimson sheets and blankets. There was also a full length mirror standing in the corner. Hermione unbuttoned the bottom three buttons on her shirt got reveal her slim belly and then undid a couple at the top. There was now only two buttons done up and her cleavage was shown of excellently.

she turned her attention to her pleated skirt. She rolled up the waist band so that her buttocks were just showing and took off her tights. Just then, the door behind her opened and Pansy walked in and froze after closing the door. God she was pretty. pansy had taken extra care and time over her hair and make up and looked even better than usual.

hermione walked gracefully over to her and payed a kiss softly on her glossed lips.

"hello" she said simply.

Pansy couldn't stand it any more she pushed Hermione back onto the crimson bed and ripped open the two remaining start buttons that weren't already undone. Her lacy bra was revealed, teasing her as she felt Hermione fumbling with the buttons on Pansys shirt. Pansy helped her take it off and threw it across the room before reaching under hermione's curved back and unhooking her bra. Her perky breasts spilled out as pansy felt her own bra also dropping down her arms. She reached down and kissed Hermione then became aware that Hermione had proceeded to pull down her own thong and was proceeding to remove Pansys skirt and thong. They were both now completely naked and free. Pansy moved her head further down Hermione's body and sucked gently on her hardened nipples then she felt Hermione cupping her breasts and could take it no more. She sat up, straddling Hermione like a horse and began to grind. She began to get wet inside and heard herself moaning as she moved to a rhythm. Then, she fastened her grinding and felt another moan escape from her mouth. Hermione then pushed pansy down and rolled onto her. pansy was glad and felt dominated. She was feeling better and better and didn't know how long they had been at it for. She felt the grinding stop then just as she was about to look she felt hermione's tongue in her once again, slipping in and out of her vagina. She lifted her legs up and opened them wider as she felt hermiones body once again on hers and the grinding began again. Hermione was also suckling on pansys breasts at the same time and pansy let out her loudest moan yet as she reached her climax. as she felt and heard Hermione do the same they both relaxed, out of breath and elated.

hermione was resting her head on Pansys breasts and pansy felt hermiones hands pushing pansy back on top then rubbing her buttocks.

"that, was amazing." She said and kissed Hermione again, her tongue slipping in and out of her mouth. They lay there snogging for a long time, not moving until they heard the castles clock chiming twelve. Four hours they had spent in each others company, although both could have gone for it a lot longer.

it was grudgingly that Hermione slipped back on her clothes and made her way up to gryffindor tower once more. She slipped as silent as a mouse back up to her dorm and put her pyjamas on. The gentle snores of her fellow gryffindors assured her that she was unheard and as she drifted off into a deep sleep, she returned to the room of requirement and relived the best hours of her life so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think.**

i woke the next day and smiled as i touched the places of my body that pansy had caressed the previous night. A shiver ran down my spine and i remembered how good pansy had tasted and felt. It was Friday, the last day inwould have to go to lessons before having two days off. 48 hours. i felt myself wondering how those 48 hours would be spent.

injumped up from her bed quickly then regretted it as a wave of head rush hit me and me vision was temporarily obscured. i grabbed her school cloak and underwear along with a towel and made my way to the bathroom. i stripped off and turned on the water as hot billowing steam began to fill the room. After dressing, inmade her way to the common room, smiling to myself as inagain thought of the previous night. a voice calling my name called her back to her senses. "Hermione!" my head snapped up and i saw Ron and Harry standing infront of me waving their hands infront of my eyes.

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked, surveying me with his green eyes. "We couldn't find you any where!"

i hadn't told Ron and Harry about my little fling. i just had to keep it a secret. "I was in bed," i replied nervously. "I was so tired I had to get some sleep, all this work and studying is going to my head."

Harry and Ron seemed convinced and did not persue the subject any further and began a conversation between themselves about quidditch, leaving me to go back to her fantasies. A thought then popped into my head _did this make me a lesbian?_ my mind started reeling. i couldn't be a lesbian. i wasn't.

After all, me and victor krum ahead been getting along just fine and it wasn't a friendly attraction that i had towards him, it was definatly something more. ourv relationship had fizzled out a bit during last year and i had started considering other boys. i would never have imagined that i would end up sharing nights with a girl. And yet, i was very attracted to Pansy. But oh how people would gossip if they ever found out. What would Ron and Harry say? i couldn't bare to loose them as friends and i definatly didn't want to spend my school life being stared at and whispered about behind more i thought about it the more i had to draw to this conclusion. _it was just a fling, nothing more, nothing less and i would have to end it. Soon._

i realised that we had reached the gryffindor table and sat down, casting glances across at the Slytherin table. Oh how was i going to he'll her without upsetting her. maybe the best thing was to just ignore her, shed soon get the hint and then it would be over. Yes that was it. But then an even better idea came into my head. If pansy caught me with another boy then surely she would not any morel be with me anymore. But who? Who could i lead into the room of requirement. Not just that but who would be willing to fhero me? i looked up scanning the Gryffindor table when i felt a tap on her shoulder. i turned around and found herself face to face with Cormac McLaggen. Perfect. i knew he liked me and it would be easy enough to get him to do what i wanted him to.

i stood up so that they stood a couple of inches apart and smiled seducatively up at him "Yes?" i said in an undertone.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to accompany me to hogsmead this weekend?" He looked at me hopefully. this was it I had to accept it. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, still smiling up at him.

"of course," i replied "meet me in the entrance hall at half ten on Saturday." i said, then ignoring the startled looks on Harry Ron and Cormacs faces i picked up her bag and skipped off the owlery to send a note to pansy.

~~~~~~~~~~ pansy

I Looked over at the gryffindor table. my eyes flew to Hermione. She was standing up next to it, just inches away from Cormac McLaggen. he was asking her something and as she replied, Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and skipped off. Jealousy, hurt and anger boiled up inside me. How could she do this? i knew she wasn't imagining the electricity that had been between us the night before. But what if it had meant nothing to Hermione? What if i was just a pawn in a much bigger game? But what if what had just happened between Hermione and Cormac was nothing? Yes, that must be it.

ten minutes later, the post owls arrived and i was surprised to see a tawny brown school owl flying towards me. it landed just long enough for me to remove the note then flew off instantly.

_Meet me in the same place at two on Saturday. School we be mostly empty because of Hogsmead._

_H_

i read through the note twice and smiled to myself. Hermione did like me enough to want more then. i skipped off in the same fashion as Hermione and made my way to charms as the bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione

the day went fairly quickly but as it wore on i began to realise what i was going to do. Gosh it was going to be horrible. To be that nasty to someone. But i had made her decision and i wasn't going to change it. i couldn't bear the thought of anyone finding out and the best way to stop that was if it stopped itself. The most horrible bit would be the date. Cormac was quite good looking but he was completely up himself and kissing and making love to him was not going to be enjoyable.

~~~~~~~~ Harry

i stared shocked at hermione as she skipped out the great hall. She had just accepted to go on a date with Cormac McLaggen even though she had made very clear before how much she really did not like him. She was mad, he was going to be torture to spend a day with. i turned and saw Ron staring after Hermione, his mouth gaping open as well but no one looked as shocked at Cormac himself. He felt his hair where her fingers had just been, his eyes open wide with shock. Then he smiled to himself and walked away to his first lesson as the bell rang. i could tell that Hermione was up to something and decided that i was going to follow her on Saturday.

~~~~~~~ Hermione

that night the guilt began to set in but i was still adamant that the plan was going to go ahead. i climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly. i dreamed that i was in the room of requirement but i was watching Pansy making love to Harry who then changed into Ron. the scene froze apart from Ron who turned to me and said "you deserve this, she deserves more than you then returned to Pansy. At this point i felt a pang of jealousy not for Ron but for Pansy. She was lost in Ron. i then awoke with a feeling of longing to be in rons arms. i sat up and mentally shook herself before getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~ Cormac

i had planned whole thing out. I would go on a date, make her warm up him e then lead her back to the castle. i had sent a note to Ron to say to meet me in the room of requirement at about two-ish where i had said we would continue where we left off. In reality Ron would walk in on me and Hermione who by then would be passionatly making love to eachother. The thing between me and Ron had to stop. If anyone found out. i shuddered at the thought. And anyway, this would be easy, i knew Hermione had liked me for a while now. And it would be fun. She was a beautiful girl and seemed very easily lead. That had been shown at breakfast the morning before. i imagined how she would taste then reminded myself that this was just to get rid of Ron. But Hermione was just an added bonus to the plan.

~~~~~ harry

i packed my rucksack with my invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Ron was staying behind so that was that problem sorted. No awkward questions were going to be asked now. I slipped on the cloak and made my way down to the common room, following Hermione about of the portrait hole and down to the entrance hall where Cormac was waiting for her.

~~~~~~~ Ron

I had received the letter a couple of days earlier. I would meet McLaggen in the room of requirement just After two. I was excited, just as last time. McLaggen could do things with his mouth and make me feel good in places i had never thought possible before. Yes, i definatly could not wait.

~~~~~~~ Cormac

hermione strode confidently towards me. He slipped his arm round her waist, making sure i ran my hand along her perky bum as i went. She shivered from my touch and copied my action.

"Shall we go then?" She purred, looking up at me. god I couldn't wait till later on and i had decided that i was going to get back at the castle for one so that i could get a good length of time riding her before we were to be interrupted. I couldn't help but move my hand lower as they walked, finally making it come to rest on her bum. She was tracing my spine with her fingers as they conversed. i jumped when i thought I heard someone behind them but when i turned there was no one there. Finally we reached Hogsmeade

"Do you want to go to the three broomsticks?" She inquired, turning towards me and placing my free hand on the other side of her bum.

"As you wish," i replied. She took my hands and lead me across the road into the warmth of the pub. It was crowded with hogwarts students but we managed to grab a free table. Once again i thought i heard someone behind him and thought i felt someone breathing down my neck but turned to see there was no one there. As i sat down, Hermione sat with me as close as possible without sitting on my lap.

"Two butterbears please." i said as a waitress came over to take our order.

~~~~~~~ Harry

what was Hermione playing at? Ashe had let him fondle her bum all the way down here now she was practically sitting on him in the three broomsticks. She would never usually do something like this to anyone especially Cormac! i took the empty seat across from them and saw her slip her hand onto his inner thigh as he order drinks.

She was gazing up at him, her eyes wide. When he looked down their lips were mere inches apart and he saw her open hers slightly, her tongue tracing her mouth.

~~~~~~~ Hermione

gosh this was horrible. I was going all the way with this one and all to make sure no one found out I had had a lesbian love affair with Pansy Parkinson. We were mere centimetres apart and I saw the longing eyes his eyes as we got ever closer. Then his lips were on mine and his tongue was forcing his was into my mouth. I decided to go all the way and moved my hand from his inner thigh to his groin. I heard him let out a deep moan. This was going to be easy and we still had an hour and a half until we would be discovered in the room of requirement.

I broke apart from him just as Madame Rosmerta returned with the butterbears. Cormac payed her and took a sip of his drink as I did, trying my best to look at him and batted my lashes, a feeling of disgust creeping up inside me as he forced his lips upon mine. To speed things up I began massaging his groin with my hand and just as I felt him going hard he suddenly stood up.

"Come on," he said.

i followed him without questions and soon realised we were going up to the castle I thought I heard someone groan behind us as we hagan the steep climb but turned and saw no one. After 20 minutes of walking we found ourselves back in the entrance hall. I took his hands smiling menacingly at him and began climbing to stairs he followed behind me like a puppy, an eager look in his eyes. Finally we reached the seventh floor and I kissed him deeply, frowning with distaste and opened the door to the room of requirement.

The fire inside was lit and there was the bed I had been in two nights previously with Pansy. It was made again and this time a sofa was also added. We collapsed onto, as the door slammed shut and I straddled him. His hands went up my top and gripped onto my bare flesh. I put my mouth back on his and closed my eyes then realised something. I was actually enjoying this. The thought slipped away from my mind but it Came back again quickly. I wanted this to happen and suddenly I noticed that his lips tasted of cinnamon and spices. I licked them and stood up slowing, not releasing hiI. I giggled and lead him to the bed, taking off his shirt as I went.

i was surprised to see that he had a full chest and his arms muscles along them. I traced his six pack with my fingers then moved the. Lower to undo his jeans. He helped me slip them off and then began working on my top.

~~~~~~~ harry

i slipped in the door before it closed and shrank to the floor in the corner. I suddenly realised what I had stepped into. The room of requirement. And then I realised that they had moved to the bed and had I gotten myself into this time?

~~~~~~~Cormac

i helped her tug off my jeans and then moved my hands to her shirt, undoing the buttons slowly to reveal D cup breasts encased in a lacy black bra. I moved my hands to her skirt and undid the zip, easily sidling it down her legs. The thong that hid her private area Teased me. I reached back up to undo her bra strap at the back. It fell off her easily and she pressed her breasts into my chest, holding on tighter and tighter. I felt her slip her thumbs into the waistband of my grey boxer shorts and she began to sidle them down. Just as I thought I could do with a condom one appeared in my hand. I ripped off the foil and slipped it on my already erect penis.

i proceeded to roll over so that I was on top and ripped off her thong. She moaned as I plunged into her and back out, slowly at first but then she breathed words into my ear

"don't tease me, go quicker"

i did as she commanded and drove my self in and out of her. Our kiss broke and I sat up slightly, still rocketing on her. She arched her back and moaned a louder and louder.i lowered my head again but this time when for her breasts, sucked them, flicking them with my tongue and licking my way up to her neck again where I sucked, leaving a love bite near her collarbone. Then I felt a deep moan escape my own mouth and I came. She shortly followed but we didn't stop.

~~~~~~~hermione

God this felt good. Better even tHan I had ever felt with Pansy. He exited me and swung my legs over his shoulders, either side of his head, then began to pleasure me with his tongue , sliding it of my clit and poking it shyly into my hole. I came again, the milky white liquid pouring into his mouth. I felt him sucking it all up as I writhed and moaned. He moved his lips back to mine and began to grind again becoming hard once more. I snook a look at the clock on the wall as I remember why I was doing this. It was five to two. Five minutes until Pansy would discover me enveloped in Cormacs strong arms. I felt a twinge of guilt but as Cormac bEgan to grind again the thought was driven out of my mind.

~~~~~~~ harry

ok this was disgusting! I couldn't bear this how could I have gotten myself into this one. Oh my god I could not listen to this. I thought I was going to be sick I had to get out of here soon!

~~~~~~~pansy

at five to two I made my way to the room of requirement, excitement bubbling up inside my stomach. I arrived their a minute early and as I stood outside the door appeared.

~~~~~~~Hermione

she would be here any second. I slowed down the grinding a bit and locked my lips onto Cormac once more, suddenly I heard a click and the door opened, as if in slow motion. pansy entered, her back to us, and closed the dor then turned round. Cormac looked towards to door and his eyes opened with shock. Pansy stood there frozen, tears collecting in her eyes as she realised what was happening.

"Hermione, how could you?!" She shouted at me in fusty action, hurt and anger. I closed my eyes and exhaled as I felt Cormac sidle off me, pulling a blanket over us. Pansy was still stood there, clearly waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, "You can't have thought that it was going anywhere?!" I felt terrible as the words registered on her face. Tears spilled over onto her made up face. She had tried hard with her appearance today. Her breasts were just visible from the amount of buttons she had undone and her skirt revealed the bottom of her buttocks.

Cormac looked confused. "Hermione, what's going on?" He asked.

~~~~~~~Ron

it was two o clock when I reached the room of requirement. The door appeared as I came up to it. Smiling to my self I opened the door.

~~~~~~~Cormac

what was pansy and Hermione on about? "Hermione, what's going on?" I asked her, frowning. Just then output heads turned as the door opened again and I mentally face palmed. Ron walked in and closed the door then turned around. He did a double take as he realised what was going on the looked at Pansy, and how you could just see her bum and breasts. "Bloody hell!" He said and I sighed Inwardly. Why Did I make this plan. but I suppose I would never have ended up with Hermione in my arms if I hadn't. There was no way to explain to Ron what was going on. I closed my eyes as I sat up, then lifted Hermione onto my lap under the sheets. Gosh this was bad.

~~~~~~~Ron

i couldn't believe what I was seeing. Cormac and Hermione. What? This was mad. Absolutely mad! I didn't bother asking them what they were doing. It wasn't really hard to tell. They both sat up, Cormac dragging Hermione onto his lap then looking apologetically at us. Then I looked to pansy. What the bloody hell was she doing here? She had tears sliding down her face. I turned towards the door and walked out of it, I thought I heard someone behind me but no one was there. Pansy quickly followed me out. She shrank down the wall and sighed.

~~~~~~~Harry

as Ron opened the door I ran out of it. Pansy followed behind us. They both looked shocked and I still felt sick. As soon as the door closed I decided I would take off the cloak "where did you come from?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'll explain later," I replied and sat on the floor opposite to pansy.

~~~~~~~Hermione

"Cormac, ill explain everything later, but for now I think we should leave."'I spoke softly whilst rubbing him arm.

"yes, that's a good idea,in also have to explain to you as well but it can wait." He pecked me softly on the lips then throws me my underwear from the floor. I slip it on the walk round the room collecting my other items of clothing as he does the same. When I am fully dressed he embraces me and strokes my hair lightly then takes my hand as we cross over the room and open the door.

**I know I've sort of left it on a Clift hanger. Leave me reviews and tell me what you want more of! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters or places, just the plot!**

**please read and review and be honest! ;) enjoy...**

~~~~Ron

The door to the room of requirement opened and Hermione and Cormac stepped out, their hands linked at the fingers. The door shut behind them with a soft thud and began to disappear. I watched it until it had vanished then turned my gaze onto the two people standing before me. Hermione looked guilty. She stared at the floor, stealing glances at Cormac. Her hair was ruffled and her crimson lipstick was on the way to vanishing, no doubt as a cause of the amount of kissing her and McLaggen had been doing. I thought back to Lavender. She still thought we were together. All she wanted me for was the snogging. She really had to go soon.

I was snapped back out of my reverie of thoughts as Hermione cleared her throat. She was on the verge of speech and I looked at their hands with disappointment. Last thing I'd heard she hated him. Yet, they had gone to Slughorns party together. Hermione cleared her throat again and began to speak.

~~~Hermione

Cormac tightened his grasp on my hand as I cleared my throat for the second time.

"I- Harry why are you here?" I pondered as I noticed his figure slumped against the wall. Then I saw his invisibility cloak slumped on the floor next to him. It all became clear. "Harry you didn't, you weren't, the noises I heard in Hogsmeade and-" I stopped as Harry looked down at the floor and nodded. I then looked at Pansy sat against the wall opposite him. Her mascara had run down her face and she had done up the buttons on her shirt. I felt terrible. I needed to give her an explanation.

"Pansy, please. I need to talk to you. I-" she stood up and marched ahead of me. I took this as a sign to follow her. "Cormac, stay here and explain to Ron. Ill see you in a bit."

I followed Pansy, keeping a couple of paces behind her, not wanting to intrude on her personal space. She made a sudden stop and moved a tapestry to the side to reveal a hidden door. It opened easily and she stepped inside it, closing the door behind her. It closed with a click behind us and she muttered a spell to lock it. The room we were in was small, with nothing but a fire and a plush rug in it. I turned around to look at her.

"Pansy. You have to listen to me. It wasn't going to slats and I'm sure that you know that to. Imagine if anyone found out. our life would be disastrous. And it wasn't love that we had. It was lust. You have to understand." Pansy looked at me, there were stray tears on her eye lashes and her eyes were still watery. But still, she looked beautiful. Her eyes were wide and once again I looked at her skirt. It was still almost high enough to reveal her perky bum and I sighed with longing.

"I enjoyed it, you know. I enjoyed it a lot. I'd never been attracted to a girl before you. And now I feel terrible. It was a terrible thing that I did and I regret it deeply. I should have just told you what was on my mind. I didn't need to do that. And I-" I halted my speech. Pansy had taken a few steps closer. She wasn't now in touching distance, just inches from me. I imagined how we had spent the night 48 hours ago and I felt my clit tingling. She had stopped crying and had attempted to wipe away the smudged mascara. She looked beautiful. I longed for her again. I longed for her touch, her tongue, her fingers. I moved closer again. She didn't attempt to move away from me but instead thrust her hips forward so that they were touching mine.

~~~Pansy

"There is one way that you could make it up to me." I spoke in a whisper and undid my tie, my eyes staring into hers. God I hated her. I hater her so much that all I wanted to do was fuck her. It didn't make sense but I needed it. I needed to feel her as she grinded against me and sucked my juices. But then I thought back to what she had done. Not 15 minutes ago she had had McLaggen inside of her and I imagined them in the soft bed that was in the room of requirement.

She was clearly waiting for what i was going to say next But I'd changed my mind. i wasn't going to go all the way with her. After what she had done to me it was me only that was going to get the pleasure. I was going to take controll.

"Kneel down." I ordered. She did as I commanded. I slipped my thong down and she watched hungrily. I put one of my legs over her shoulder and slid towards her. My skirt lifted up and I put my hand on the back of her head, thrusting it into my private parts. I pushed her so that she was lying down, never once moving her head out of contact from me. She began slipping her tongue in and out of my vagina, lapping up the lubricant that my body was producing. I moaned with pleasure and closed my eyes. Her noses was rubbing against my clit and I pushed her head closer to me, her tongue driving deeper and deeper inside me. i pushed her head again so that she penetrated me deeper still. Then, i used my other hand to separate the lips of my parts and she began to lick up and down, breathing in my scent deeper and deeper. I moaned louder and came, moving her head with my hand, forcing her to swallow every last drop and her nose was once again rubbing my clit and forcing her to swallow up the liquid. Then she began sucking gently on my clit and nibbling on it until I came again. She tried to move away as well as I forced her to drink every last drop once more. I was determined to make her finish what she had started- well what i had started. i knew she hadnt enjoyed that; it brought me satisfaction as the thought settled in my mind. I relaxed, resting on her and stood up.

She wiped her mouth and stood up. "It's over, you know," she said " that's the last your going to get from me." I smiled ruefully as a plan formed in my head. The door shut behind her and I heard her footsteps die away. That was the last I was going to get from her. But not the last I was going to get from everyone else. She was going to pay. i wasnt in Slytherin house for nothing- she had made me feel pain and i was determined to make her feel what i did. I pulled my thong back on and put my tie round my neck, taking one last look at the room before walking out and back towards the dungeons.

~~~ Cormac

like watched Hermione walk away, following behind pansy. Her hair was ruffled anshed skirt was not pulled down enough to completely cover her bum. I felt myself smile and kept staring at her until she rounded the corner. Ron was watching me timidly and Harry was still sat on the floor. I still had not forgiven Harry for putting Ron on the quidditch team instead of me. He still irked me. I looked back at Ron. He was clearly waiting for An explanation.

"Come on Ron- you couldn't have honestly thought that it was going too last. I mean, I'm not gay! It was an Experiance and I can't say I didn't enjoy it but well-" I looked at him apologetically as I finished my sentence. He looked as though he was trying to work something out in his head. Surprisingly he held out his hand.

"I know, I mean I'm with Lavended anyway- and I'm not gay. I guess we were just experimenting. Friends?" Ron looked at me expectantly and I shook his hand with a small smile. "now, since when were you and Hermione, you know, paired?"

i began to stutter them stopped and looked at Ron. He looked amused. I looked down at Harry who was still sat on the floor. "Please shut up, I'm trying to erase today from my memory forever!" He said. Suddenly I realised what Hermione had said to Harry earlier. He had been there the whole time. He had heard and seen everything that we had done together, gosh I was going to have to get Hermione to do some memory charms on him that was private.

"So how was she anyway?" Ron continued. "Lavender is pretty good but I wouldn't say she was anything special, you know, in the way that sex goes" i stared at him blankly for a second then smiled and replies "God, she was amazing," I sighed and sat down opposite Harry where Pansy had been earlier. Just then Hermione came back round the corner she looked angry and upset. I stood up and embraced her.

We had only has our first date today and look where just had gotten us! And worst of all, I thought, I was falling for this girl. Properly falling for her. I know I had had a crush on her but I was nervous at Slughorns party and had driven her off. All thoughts of anything about her and been forced fom my mind after that. I knew that she wouldn't go out with me again but I don't think I truly ever stopped liking her. And now here we were. I stood embracing opposite the troll tapestry with her two best friends watching in confusion.

I smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of it. She tightened her grip around my waist and stood on her tip toes to touch her lips to mine. It was only a quick kiss- Harry and Ron were like brothers to her and I didn't want to get on the wrong side of my fellow gryffindors. I looked down at her. Her eyes were slightly watering and she had tears tracks marking her face But still she looked beautiful. I took her hand and lead the way back towards gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places just the plot!**

**please read and review I'm not sure I'm going to continue this story, I don't know if it makes sense or if I like it so let me know what you think and let me know if I should carry it on or not!**

~~~Cormac

we walked back up to the gryffindor common room in silence and by the time we got there people were arriving back from Hogsmeade and the common room was full. No one took any notice of us coming in through the portrait hole, they were all busy talking and doing homework. We dodged our way to the only free sofa left and sat down. Hermione crossed her legs and turned to face me, her back leaning against the arm of the sofa. She stared at the material on the chair and started picking at a loose thread. I could feel the tension thick in the air, crushing the euphoria of an hour ago when we had been enveloped in each others arms. I couldn't stand it any more. I grasped the hand that was picking at the loose thread and pulled her closer to me. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I pulled her onto my lap and locked my arms around her. She began to trace the muscles on them. I watched her face carefully. She was frowning slightly then suddenly she looked up at me, her brown eyes wide and searching.

"Cormac, I Think we both have some explaining to do. Can we go up to your room? I can't think properly over the noise in here." I nodded and she stood up and took my hand, her fingers interlocking.

~~~~ Hermione

We pushed our way through the common room towards the stairs that lead to the boys dormitories. When we got to the 6th oak door Cormac pushed it open and lead me towards the bed closest to the window. We both climbed on there and I cast the muftliato charm around the bed before turning back towards him. How could I have gone to disposing him to liking him in the last 8 hours. I now looked at his musclely arms with longing, wanting to be wrapped up in them. gosh what had gotten into me. At Slughorns party he had been so ungentlemanly but now just 6 weeks on he was like a different person completely. I looked at him And began to talk.

~~~ Flash back

About 4 weeks ago in potions I was paired up to be with Pansy Parkinson. We would have to come in after school to brew up a complicated potion, as would all the other pairs. we had just finished what we needed to do for the night when she knocked over the armadillo boil. We were the last pair to leave by the time we had finished cleaning up. I had hated her then. We were walking out of the potions room together when she asked me for a word. She lead me to a broom cupboard just down the corridor And said that she didn't want us to be overheard. She cast mufliato on the door. We were cramped together tight, mere centimetres away from one another when it happenned. I don't really know how but all of a sudden her lips were on mine and I was responding. I don't know why but I was.

then, I remember being turned on. God this is embarrassing But I was. I'm not a lesbian but there was just something there. I began to unbutton her shirt and slipped down her thong from under her skirt. Her legs wrapped around me and I began to undress my self as she pushed me against the wall. Our lips were still locked and then we were naked and her hands were running all over my body until she found my clit and began rubbing it vigorously. I bit on her lip shoved my tongue into her mouth, groaning with pleasure as she began to put her fingers inside me. Then her lips had left mine and where instead moving down my body, sucking on my hardened nipples and her hands were all over my body and then she was on her knees. I felt her mouth on me again but not on my lips this time. She began to lick up and down my wet pussy, lapping up all of the juice that I was producing. I put my leg on a box in the room to open my self up to her and she slipped her tongue in and out of my vagina. Her nose was rubbing on my clit at the same time and I came in her mouth. She moaned and began to drink and then bean sucking on my clit. I put my foot back on the floor and moved my other leg so that I was straddling her. She lay down on the cold hard floor and I moved down and began nibbling on her nipples then moved my mouth back up the hers. She began to move her body up and down, trying to find a part of my body to grind on. I moved my leg in between hers and she wrapped both legs around it and Began to grind furiously. My pussy was resting on her hip and I too began grind then moved down her body and began biting her clitorous before shoving my tongue up her vagina. She came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. It left a sweet taste in my mouth and I moaned. I began to grind on her foot, unable to contain myself then began sucking and licking every part of her my mouth could reach. I had never wanted someone so much in my life. We had carried on for half an hour. Until I came to rest, my breasts pushing against hers as we breathed in and out deeply. i longed to carry on but knew that Harry and Ron would be waiting for me in the common room and they would already be suspicious. I told Pansy this. She nodded in agreement and we dressed ourselves. before we left the cupboard, I was pushed up against the wall again and I felt Pansys tongue back in my mouth. I sucked it gently, biting on her lips and then we broke apart. We agreed no one would know and we would contact by owl.

we had met every other day since that. Once more in the broom cupboard but then I remembered the room of requirement. It was much more comfortable and once when we had been getting it on deeper and deeper I suddenly had an idea. An experiment. And they appeared on the bedside table. Pansy saw them and gagged me before handcuffing me to the bed and procuring a whip. This time she was in charge and I willed for the gag to be off so I could suck on her as she whipped me. That had been the most enjoyable time and after she realised my yearning she untied the gag and handcuffs and I bit her breasts and clitorous then left love bites near her nipples. i moved down and placed her so that she was nearly sat on my face so I could drink her and lick her and bite and suck. She had came four times into my mouth before we switched and she was below me and her hair was tickling my clit. Her fingers we inside me, thrusting in and out whilst she sucked my pubic hair, cleaning it from sweat and cum. Then she had an idea and I sat on her the other way and we could both lick eachother and suck at the same time, swallow up eachothers cum simultaneously and finger eachother vigorously. We also grinded on eachothers faces, riding out orgasms whilst still being pleasured.

at least three times a week we met. Every time, more pleasure able than the last but then the realisation had started to set in and it was with guilt that I would return to my dirty slut and suck her dry. But I enjoyed it. And then I realised it mustn't go on. I was not a lesbian. And I asked Cormac out. And his sex was even better than Pansys. He could penetrate me deeper, his thick penis a harder object that could rub my clit and my g-spot at the same time. And I was in heaven. And his oral was amazing. That boy could do thing with his tongue that pansy couldn't. And I wanted him. And I could have a relationship with him that wasn't looked down on by everyone else. I would fall for him. And I would be able to kiss him whenever and wherever i Liked. I couldn't with Pansy. I had chosen.

~~~ Hermione

i finished telling him, leaving out the details and just giving him the facts. I felt lighter, like I had been carrying around a bag of rocks and had finally put them down. Weight was lost.

~~~ cormac

hermione finished talking and I was shocked. It was the same and Ron and I. But the other sex. I felt myself grinning and Hermione looked at mI, a confused expression on her face. She was expecting my explanation now. But I wasn't going to give her details she knew who I had been paired up with in the potions assignment. Ron wasn't the best partner to have. I couldnt explain everything to her so instead I said

"replace your story with Ron as pansy and me as you. There you have my explanation."

she looked at me, her mouth gaping open for a minute then she too smiled. whew really were made for eachother weren't we?" She asked, " we have even got up to the same things. We have experimented with being gay and both found eachother through it."

She leaned towards me and kissed me deeply, her tongue tracing my lips. I felt her smiling and smiled again too. My hands went up the back of her shirt and began drawing circles. Then we broke apart and started laughing. I pulled her closer and she wrapped an arm around my waist as we lay back onto my bed. It was ironic. I knew that she had hated and I had still asked her out. She hadn't liked me but she had still said yes. I had done this to get rid on Ron and quite frankly for the free sex. And now. I had feelings for her that I hadn't ever for anyone else. I had thought she had been just an easy lead. But she had thought the same thing as had both done this for a reason and had now ended up together the the will of both of us. Instead of the fake will.

~~~ Hermione

as we lay together I thought of this had gone from bad to good to bad to good. I liked it. But what had Pansy meant? I would just have to wait and see.

**leaving it there for now. Sorry that took a while to write I have been too busy but don't worry that's now the end il try and write the next chapter as soon as possible. Remember please leave reviews! I want to know what you think, whether its bad or good and YES THERE WAS A BIG SEX SCENE THERE let me know your thoughts on that. Do you want more sex or story line as well. And let me know what you think of the sex as well. THANKYOU :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or places just the plot**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I haven't got any reviews for ages and would like to hear what you guys think of the story. If you have any ideas of any plot twists that you would like or anything just let me know!**

Pansy~~~

She had gone from girl to boy, tearing me up in the transition. Since we had had sex in the room of requirement I yearned for more. I lay in bed and cast the mufflliato charm around my bed before putting both my hands down my pyjama bottoms. I thought of the nights we had spent in the room and put two fingers long my right hand up my vagina before using the two fingers on my left hand to massage my clit. I imagined that it was her leg I was grinding against and her tongue that was swirling around inside me. I came after five minutes and lifted my fingers to my mouth where I sucked on them, imagining it was her come instead of mine that was dripping from my fingers. I decided I wanted more and took of my pyjama bottoms to make it easier. I put my arm on my clit and began to grind up and down, twisting my fingers so that they would go in and out of my vagina, making a satisfying liquids sound every time they came out. I felt the warm liquid building up inside my and began to rub my clit harder and harder, my body convulsing as I was driven over hshe edge. I wanted someone else to do this for me. I came again quickly and lay back panting. I needed someone i could be with freely. I needed A male. But I also needed to make Hermione hurt the way she hurt me. And then it clicked and I slipped my fingers back down my trousers once more.

Cormac~~~

the whole school knew that we were together now. We didn't see any point in hiding it. And there was no stopping it. It had been two weeks since we had ha our first date and ended up having sex in the room of requirement. But I needed more. I needed her again. I had gotten up early so that I could be ready waiting for her when she made her way down to the s common room. It was another Hogsmeade weekend today. Half the school would be out and I doubted that any of the pupils left would know about the room of requirement. that meant that no one could walk in on us and we could be alone in there for hours. I smiled to myself and looked up quickly to see Hermione skip down the stairs and over to the sofa I was sitting on. It was only a one seater so she plopped herself down onto my lap and wrapped her arms round my neck, forcing our heads closer and our mouths to collide forcefully. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I kissed back, moving my hands so that they rested on her hips and pushed her body closer to mine. We broke apart panting hard when we heard some very pointed coughing coming from behind Hermione.

i turned to look at who it was and saw Harry and Ron looking at us with their eyebrows raised. "Watch where your putting your hands, she's practically our sister you know!" Ron was frowning and looked angry. Hermione was frowning back at him but she stood up and offered her hand to me. It was funny how we hadn't even said hello to eachother but had spent a good five minutes snogging in the middle of the common room. "Where are we going?" I asked, interlocking our fingers as we e climbed out of the portraits hole.

"somewhere a but more private" she answered smiling at me and leading me into a disused classroom. She locked the door and pushed me against the wall again, our lips locking once more. She nibbled on my lip and moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist.i could feel myself getting turned on as we began kissing more and more passionately . I was the one to break us apart. " maybe we should go somewhere even more private, if you know what I mean. Even some of the first years know the alohamora charm." I smiled at her as the unwrapped her legs from around me. " I quite agree. Anyway, I wouldn't mind a repeat of that weekend two weeks ago. But this time I want to finish it. And i want it to be longer. And I don't want to be interrupted." She grinned mischievously and I walked quickly to the door, unlocking it and leading her to the nearest staircase. We went up to the seventh floor and quickly walked to the troll tapestry. She walked past it three times, deep in thought and the door appeared. I rushed over to it to hold it open for her. I know what we were about to do but I still needed manners.

she looked happy at the gesture but grabbed my hands and pulled me into the room with her, the door slamming shut behind us. The same cushy bed was in the middle of the room, a fire blazing on one of the walls. she put her hands on my chest, going on tiptoes to kiss my lips whilst unbuttoning my shirt. I was glad that I had taken time to work out and she traced her fingers along my muscles before pushing the shirt down and off my arms. I moved my mouth to her jaw before pulling away and looking at her chest. Her shirt was barely holding in her breasts and they were waiting to escape her tie was hanging loosely. I pulled it over her head and ripped open her shirt. I noticed then that she was wearing thick black tights and I wondered why. I pushed her onto the bed send reached up to take them off before gasping. She was wearing hold ups, four strips of material tracing up her legs and attaching to her pants. I unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her. Her thong was black with reD feathers on. It was barely covering her and I could see a thatch of brown hair underneath it. I kissed her stomach and she undid the button on my trousers I helped her push them down the gasped when she put her hand down my boxers and began to massage me. I moved my mouth up donned reached behind to undo her bra. Her beasts spilled out of it and I sucked on the hardened nipples, ,asking them go red. She moaned and pushed my boxers down as I slipped down her thing before climbing on top of her and straddling her. I put my hands on her breats and began massaging them when my mouth returned to hers. She was moaning often now as I began to grind on her hard and fast, my erection pushing against her. Then I entered her and began moving in and out. I felt her getting wetter and wetter and she was biting on my lips whilst moaning. I made a noise in my throat as I began to go deeper and came inside her. She clawed at my back as I moved up and down on her, her clit rubbing against my lower abdomen i slipped in and out of her. She came and I felt myself getting wetter again. I rested ontop of her. We were both panting from exhaustion. Her thing and holdups lay on the floor with her shirt. We climbed under the duvet and lay with eachother. One of her legs was still over me and I rubbed it as wel talked to eachother.

I could have stayed their forever. We were warm. We were with people we liked and we were were happy. I wanted to stay there longer. She sat up and I sat up with her before pulling her onto my lap facing me. She wrapped her legs around me and we kissed again. I loved her kissing. Her lips were soft and she always knew how I liked to be kissed at that moment. I ran a finger down her spine and felt her shiver. I smiled and lined her jaw with kisses again. Then she lay back down. I watched her. She was so beautiful. And her face was glowing, the firelight reflecting warmly off her cheeks. I picked up my boxers from the end of the bed and put them on. I lay next to her and she put her head on my chest, her fingers tracing my muscles again.i fletcher as though I could have slept then. but her stomach growled and idealised that neither of us had had any breakfast and it was now 2 o'clock. I frowned at her and told her what time it was. She looked mildly surprised. But nethertheless went and began dressing again. I pulled on my trousers and shirt then slipped on my shoes. She was checking her appearance in a floor length mirror that was standing at the end of the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and went back to watching her out her hair up in a ponytail, leving two strands out at the front. She looked gorgeoue and you wouldn't know we had just spent the last 4 hours in bed.

we opened the door and watched It disappear after shutting it again. The corridor was deserted still (the hogsmeaders would only just be returning). We where silent on the way down to the great hall and as we took our places at gryffindor table and exchanged a smile as we saw eh array And rons faces scrutinising us carefully.

**Hope you liked it! Remember to please leave a review I feel as though no one is reading this! Do you want more sex or storyline? Let me know! 3**


End file.
